All You Want
by RainySunnyEnding
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR 4x04** A non-angsty oneshot based after 4x04. What happens next?


**My second breakup fic! I thought it would be approprite; I uploaded the first one after the episode, and I am uploading this one before the next. My opinions have, as you can see, changed rather a bit. Klaine are Klaine and they are amazing. You can't split them up. And although I feel that Blaine shouldn't be forgiven easily and should still be made to suffer for what he put my darling Kurt under, Kurt just isn't complete without his Hobbit.**

**This idea came to me while listening to the song All You Want by Dido. And WHAM inspiration! I managed to write it in about half an hour (much to the jealousy of my friend George who thinks I must have hyperactive fingers to be able to type as fast as I do). Anyway, I have edited it and... here it is!  
**

**I hope you enjoy this one more than the last :) -oh, and if you are interested in that sort of thing, the most recent chapter of Tears & Cookies is very smutty so feel free to check it out if you like that sort of thing ;)  
**

* * *

Three years on. It was three years on and still Blaine felt that horrible ache in the pit of his stomach when he thought of what he threw away. Not a day went past when he didn't regret what he did. Not a single day. Had he tried dating again? Yes. He'd asked for Kurt to come back to him more times than he could remember during those first few months after they separated. And each time got more nasty, more bitter. Until, eventually and with a heart in tatters, he left.

Blaine moved to London eight months after they had broken up. He had got a job in a recording studio and had spent twenty-eight months trying to forget about Kurt. Eight-hundred and fifty-two days of trying to forget about the love of his life. Eight-hundred and twenty-two days of failing, of falling in love with him all over again, of regretting what he did.

And the regret didn't stop at the initial 'hookup'. No, he regretted going to see Kurt afterwards. He regretted kissing him at the door. He regretted pretending everything was alright. He regretted poisoning the song that brought them together by singing it at Callbacks. He regretted the silent walk through the park. And he regretted, more than all of this, blaming Kurt for Blaine's own inability to keep it in his pants. Yes, that was his biggest regret.

And now here he was. America. He'd been ask to go with some of the studio's artists as they toured the States. This was the final destination. He'd travelled the entire length and breadth of the country. And now here he was, on the third anniversary of their breakup, in New York. And not just New York, but right outside the club where everything had happened, where the truth was slipping from his lips and in his tears. Callbacks.

Music was playing inside. Some things never change. Still the top NYADA haunt, he presumed. The music, though, was beautiful. The voice enticing and the piano playing beautiful and intricate. He strained his ears to try and pick up some of the lyrics.

_I'd like to watch you sleep at night,_  
_To hear you breathe by my side._  
_And although sleep leaves me behind,_  
_There's nowhere I'd rather be._

It was All You Want, originally by Dido. And the lyrics seemed to perfectly fit his mood. Everyone else was already inside. He'd promised that he'd go in when he was ready. No time like the present.

He pushed the door open and made his way to the bar to order a drink, letting the melody wash over him but not looking to the stage to identify the singer, instead trying to catch the attention of the barmaid.

_And now our bed is oh so cold,_  
_My hands feel empty, no-one to hold._  
_And I can sleep what side I want,_  
_It's not the same with you gone._

Words of loss, he mused. He then managed to get the barmaid's attention. She was young and must have been a student, possibly at NYADA. As her face lit up when she saw him, he prayed that she was like this with eveybody and that he wouldn't have to explain that she wasn't exactly his type. Not many people were. In fact there was only one. There was only ever one. He ordered, paying, then looked around for his musicians.

_It's been three years, one night apart,_  
_But in that night you tore my heart._

_If only you had slept alone,_  
_If those seeds had not been sown._

Okay, what is wrong? The lyrics. If they had echoed his feelings before, then now... He finally let his glance land on the stage. And... oh. Oh. There he was. Oh, Kurt. He had streams of tears running down his face and his voice began to break as he entered the next chorus.

_Oh you could come home and you would know that_

_All you want, is right here in this room, all you want._  
_All you need is sitting here with you, all you want._

Blaine couldn't do this. He was entering the bridge and he knew enough about this song to knew how it ended. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't. He couldn't. He dumped his glass on the bar and ran for the exit as quickly as he could. But not quickly enough.

_I still hear you playing on these keys,_  
_And then we left, now all I say is please_  
_Return to my life, forget about it everything_.  
_Let's begin forever now again 'cos_

_All I want, was right there in that room, all I want._  
_All I need was sitting there with you, all I want._

Oh. Okay. That was different. That was very different. Slowly, Blaine turned on his heel. The singer's face showed a deep and lasting love. And he understood. Three years one night apart. It hurt Kurt; it hurt him more than almost anything else in the world. Almost anything else. Because the only thing that hurt more was losing Blaine. He wanted Blaine back. Kurt's gaze was burning holes into the keys as he played the last few notes.

_I'd like to watch you sleep at night,_  
_To hear you breathe by my side._

He finished, now sobbing. The room clapped him but Blaine could tell he couldn't hear, didn't care. He watched as a man climbed on the stage to try to comfort Kurt, rubbing his back carefully. He was the man who organised the openmic and not a boyfriend, of that much Blaine was sure. And he made his mind up.

He made his way through the crowds of people at the bar and walked across the empty floor in front of the stage before climbing on to it. He knew all eyes must be on him but he couldn't find it in himself to give a damn.

As he climbed up, the man who was trying to move Kurt looked up and was about to ask what he was doing when Blaine interrupted him.

"I can take it from here."

The man looked puzzled, but nodded. He stepped away from the crying man at the piano and let Blaine take his place. Kurt continued sobbing, not noticing the change of comforter until Blaine pressed a kiss into his hair. At which point, he froze.

"I'd like that too."

Kurt turned around slowly, as if it were a trick of sound and when he saw the man it wouldn't actually be Blaine so the longer it took the less it would hurt. But when he saw Blaine, it was him, and not some sort of beautiful hologram. "Blaine?"

With no regard for their audience, Blaine leant in and did what he had been wanting to do for three years.

He kissed him.


End file.
